


No Homo

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bisexual Ethan, Bisexual Lucas, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, totally not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Lucas can't go to sleep without rubbing one out first. The catch is, he is having a sleepover with Ethan. Lucas being Lucas, pleasures himself without shame while his best friend is left there stunned. He eventually gets Ethan to help him out in the most none gay way possible of course.





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all might have thought that I've forgotten about you but I haven't! Just didn't know what to do with that story. I love all the kudos you guys gave me on AO3. I am just not a big fan of RE7 anymore so all of my stories came to a halt after my hype wore off XD So as an apology have this super short ficcy until I can finally finish the other one. Lucas and Ethan are Sophomores in college in this AU.

It was late at night and Ethan and Luas decided to have a sleepover. Yes, they were way too old for this but both of them wanted to and Lucas said that he hadn't had one in a long time and it would be nice. Everything went well that day and after the dinner, the two of them played a ton of awesome and fun games but Ethan said that he was tired and wanted to lay down. The two of them were in Lucas' attic space. Lucas had laid them down some covers and a few pillows for them to lay on when they got tired.

Ethan laid down on his side and was starting to drift off. He heard porn in the background and dismissed it as Lucas just jerking off before bed. He did not judge his friend because he did the same thing but didn't want to do it in someone else's house.

He heard Lucas unzip his jeans and something about the sound alone sent heat to his crotch. Fuck. He tried to ignore it but was a little distracted by the covers shaking and then he heard the slickness of skin against skin as Lucas started to openly pleasure himself.

He was so surprised that Lucas was so very comfortable with showing this side to him and jerking off right next to him. Ethan had definitely never done this with his friends in the past. Ethan absentmindedly reached down and started palming the bulge at the front of his pj's. He tried to be discreet about it but soon he realized that his friend was aware of his arousal. Even though he was being silent he felt his covers getting pulled down,''You don't have to hide it, Ethan. I don't mind you doing it in the open.'' Lucas whispered in his ear and it, even more, more heat to his groin. Ethan turned on his back and awkwardly looked at Lucas' interested and eager eyes. He then started to pull down his pj's to freely touch himself, as he was pulling himself out he heard Lucas moan,''Yeah that's it...''

Ethan felt very very... self-conscious because he was very aware of the other man's eyes on him. He ignored it and leaned over Lucas to get some lube. Lucas was biting his lip but gently said,''Here. Let me help you.'' With Lucas' free hand he got some lube and started to rub it up and down Ethan's hard shaft. Ethan jolted and gasped. He had most certainly NEVER done this with any of his friends before. But fuck did it feel good. He did not stop his friend from massaging him and rubbing his tip gingerly. Ethan moaned,''Fuck...''

''Mmm-hm.'' Lucas said in agreement. Ethan did not realize that Lucas had turned over until he felt his friend's hard cock against his hip bone, gently rutting.

''Wanna touch mine?'' Lucas whispered in his ear and it sent shivers down Ethan's spine. Ethan rubbed up and down Lucas' lubed up cock and experimentally and moaned when Lucas whined in his ear to stroke him faster.

Ethan's eyes were clouded with arousal as he rubbed both of their cocks together. He knew he wouldn't last long.

Just the very thought of his friend was enough to arouse him.

''Fuck, I'm close...'' Lucas whispered before griding harder against the other. All Ethan could do was moan in response and gasp as his mind was flooded with a familiar and euphoric sensation.

After taking some time to catch his breath Ethan heard Lucas moan,''Fuck yeah...'' Lucas finished on Ethan's stomach.

After cleaning up, the air was awkward. Ethan avoided looking at his friend so Lucas tried to alleviate the situation.

Lucas looked at his friend with a serious expression and said,''No homo.''


End file.
